I'm not Worthy
by ZenQuin
Summary: Rukawa Kaede dating the shinetai?! And Haruko?! How does Sakuragi AND Sendou cope with that? Shounen ai scented.


**title:** Di Karapat-dapat (I'm not Worthy)  
**warning:** no-plot, not edited, character-BASHING!!!  
**notes:** Gyaaaaah! I don't know what possessed me! I was just ... (falls down to knees, bawling) This is originally a Filipino song [rap], but it is TRANSLATED in ENGLISH (crude and not edited, though precise). Blame it on ... Quindos-chan, my other half (smile sweetly). She wants to something posted ... so there!  
  
**Dedications:** Quindos-san, and all HARUKO-/SHINETAI-BASHERS! (glomp)  
  
R&R, minna-san!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Di Karapat-dapat**

  
  
  
Rukawa Kaede tried to force himself to keep awake as he scanned the site. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Why was he bothering to do his Chemistry homework, anyway? Oh, yeah. The team. Right.  
  
Yawning, he clicked on a link about the construction and trends of the Periodic Table.  
  
While waiting for the page to download, he decided to amuse himself by looking for yaoi fanfiction nice Bach MP3s he might not have on his extensive Classical music archive.  
  
He must have dozed off, because he arrived at a wrong MP3 site.  
  
He was jarred awake by the music. Wiping the drool of the table (eeeewwwww ...), he saved the information for his homework, and shut the computer down.   
  
  
_ Girl, I will measure how much you love me  
All the good things you've done, I didn't even notice  
  
_ "Rukawa-kun ..."  
  
I pursed my lips, ignoring the girl at my side. The fact that she clung to me like a thick skin-tight woolen sweater on an exceptionally unbearably sizzling hot summer afternoon did not help at all. I continued to walk, not even sparing her a glance.  
  
"Uh, anou ..." she blushed. "Is it okay ... if I called you ... Kaede-kun?"  
  
I sighed mentally. This was getting tiresome. And she doesn't even see the difference between a look and a glare, so I have to speak up to make myself clear.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked hurt. I couldn't care less.  
  
She did ask, didn't she? Whose fault was it, then? Stupid bitch.  
  
"Do me a favor."  
  
A hint of bitterness in her annoying, high-pitched voice. "Anything for you, Rukawa-kun."  
  
"Good. Leave me alone." I successfully dislodged an arm that was trying to wind around my waist. Hah!  
  
I missed the tears in her eyes.  
  
So?  
  
Oh.  
  
Was I supposed to feel guilty?  
  
Oops.   
  
  
_ Once we were together, you asked me if I love you  
I answered "No" in a whisper  
Crossing my fingers, I told you that, "I do"  
A kiss, then a hug, and you were so happy  
I ordered you to buy me a Coke  
When you turned your back, I almost gagged and choked_   
  
  
"Rukawa-kun ..."  
  
You scooted closer to me, attempting to show your cleavage and all that sleazy perverted things that you hoped would catch my attention. Nothing worked on me, sorry. So, I wisely didn't do anything; I'm feeling tactful today.  
  
"We've been going out for a few weeks now ..."  
  
_One week and three days,_ I corrected her silently.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Okay. Do you want the bullshit or the painful truth?  
  
"No." Uh-oh, wrong answer. "Yeah, I do," I said quickly. I hoped she didn't see my crossed fingers.  
  
"Waaai, Rukawa-kun, daisuki!" She threw herself onto me, and I was obligated to hold her shoulders and peck her on the cheek.  
  
"Go buy me a Coke."  
  
Near elation, she complied, almost tripping on her feet.  
  
I ran to the nearest bathroom, trying to hold back my heaving insides until I reached the sink, thankful for the soap and towel I brought conveniently along.   
  
  
_ You set a date so that I could meet your parents  
I turned it down, lying, saying that I had a cough  
Instead of being angry, you fussed over me  
You even bought me medicine from the pharmacy  
You do all the sacrifices  
Somebody like me is not worthy of you_   
  
  
"Rukawa-kun ... what do you think? Okasan and Otousan are enthusiastic to meet you ..."  
  
Why should I? Were not getting married ...  
  
"Cough. I can't."  
  
Wrong words. You suddenly became over-concerned. "Daijoubu ka? Let's go to a doctor right away, I hope it's not serious ..."  
  
Before I could say anything, which I won't probably do, anyway, she stormed to the nearest pharmacy to buy all their available cough medicine.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Now I'm feeling guilty.   
  
  
_ I am not worthy  
to fall for you and admit  
I am not worthy  
to not love you wholly  
  
  
_ Hell, you deserve someone who loves and will appreciate you.  
  
You smiled at me, blushing, from the bleachers, as I saw you from the court.  
  
I mean ...  
  
"RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE ME, RUKAWA!"  
  
I'm just Rukawa Kaede.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Well ...  
  
One down, two to go ...   
  
  
_ Girl, I will measure how much you love me  
After I'm through with you, I'm gone with the wind  
Day and night, I don't even come to you  
Every night different bitches and bastards I run to_   
  
  
**[Phone Call]**  
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Yo. It's Kourin. What's up?"  
  
"Oh. You wouldn't believe it! You know Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku?" She paused for effect, toying with her pigtails. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Soft snort. "Didn't you use to dress up in a cheerleader outfit to cheer for him...?"  
  
"I still do. I'm KA."  
  
Sweatdrop. "Well, I'm in Shoyo now, and I think that Hanagata-sempai looks better."  
  
There were protests from the other line.  
  
"So, what're you doing at home? It's a Friday night."  
  
Hesitant silence. "Actually ... Rukawa-kun was supposed to be here to accompany me in watching Chamber of Secrets ..."  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" Kourin gave a triumphant squeal.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rukawa. He's cheating on you."  
  
"Usots'ki!"  
  
"I'm not lying," came the calm reply. "I saw him snogging Fujima-kun a while ago." There was a smugness in her voice. "Hanagata-kun was there, telling your precious kareshi to back off."  
  
Furious, she shrieked as she slammed the phone down its cradle. "Rukawa-kun isn't gay!"  
  
  
_ Almost dusk, and still I'm not by your side  
It was your best friend that I shamelessly f***ed  
I'm always late whenever we have a date  
Deep inside, I really hate our date_   
  
  
"You're late."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
_Oh, really? I could come over anytime I wish, right? It's only a couple of minutes passed midnight. What's the fuss?_  
  
"It's our second week-sary, Rukawa-kun." There were tears in my eyes. I almost choked with the effort, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of groveling and bawling. "We're suppose to have a date."  
  
Still, he remained silent.  
  
_Shit. Oh, well. I wouldn't have liked that date, anyway._  
  
How could he remain so calm?  
  
"I heard about what you and WA-chan." Why, of all the people, my comrade-in-arms, my fellow shinetai?  
  
_I knew it. I shouldn't have laid my hands on the best friend._  
  
"But that's okay." My voice was shaking, but thankfully, nothing more. "I don't care. I really don't care at all."  
  
I wish I meant what I said.  
  
_Zzz ..._   
  
  
_ When I need something, it's you I go to  
But all you get in return are insults  
You're like a doll, after being played with  
Tossed aside to the trash bin like a filthy rag  
I'm not like this when you first met me  
I listened to my friends, I neglected you  
I don't understand why it has to happen to you  
It's not how I imagined my love story  
  
  
_ I tried to blink back the tears, in vain.  
  
Seventeen days, and one night, I remained blind, oblivious.  
  
"I need to hear it from you, Rukawa-kun."  
  
Silence.  
  
I hugged myself as I sat on the bed, looking at the wall, at a particular picture I posted on it. Deep blue eyes. Grudgingly, I admitted that they do _look_ fox-like.  
  
"Why?" I implored him again. "Haven't I been enough for you? Is that why you ..." I was unable to continue, and broke down sobbing.  
  
"Was it all just a lie?"  
  
I was afraid that I knew the answer since the start.  
  
I grabbed at my hair in sheer frustration. I couldn't help it.  
  
No matter what I do ... no matter what he did ... I'm still in love with him.   
  
~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heard him saying that his shinetai are good-for-nothing bitches," Mitsui was saying as he was dribbling the ball. He and Kogure were at a private outdoor basketball court early one morning.  
  
"Oh?" Kogure was slightly puzzled. "To think that they're the ones who helps him pass all his subjects ..."  
  
He shrugged, and shot a perfect three-pointer. "Well, I'd probably agree with Rukawa, though. Don't give me that look, Min-kun."  
  
"I wonder why treats them like trash, though. I mean, he was sincere when all of this started, isn't he, Hisashi?"  
  
Mitsui snorted. "He's giving them a shot. It went okay ... in a span of two days, I'll bet. It went haywire after that; he's not really to blame, actually. They don't understand him at all. It got tiring for him, which is an understatement, in the long run."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Less than a month is long?"  
  
Mitsui shrugged. "It's Sakuragi's fault anyway, with that Truth and Dare thing. If he hadn't dared Rukawa ..."  
  
"If Rukawa didn't accept — uh, but that's impossible —"  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
Kogure smiled grimly. "Not really a love story, ne?"  
  
"Oh, it is a love story," he contradicted. "It just didn't have the fairy-tale ending, that's all."   
  
  
_ I am not worthy  
to fall for you and admit  
I am not worthy  
to not love you wholly  
  
  
_ Miyagi's jaw scraped the newly-polished floor as he stared up at the bleachers.  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
"Your actions are rather eloquent," Mitsui snorted.  
  
Miyagi continued to stare at the bleachers, agape, eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Not exactly a sight to behold.  
  
"Ryouta," Ayako tried to catch his attention. "Ryouta, practice."  
  
"Now that was a first," Kogure commented, amused. "What happened to the 'Aya-chan ...(heart-eyes)'?"  
  
"RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!"  
  
Oblivious, Miyagi continued with his tirade. "They're still cheering for him after treating them like ...!"  
  
"Shit," a cold voice supplied.  
  
As one, his teammates turned to look at him. The shinetai went crazy at the mere presence of him.  
  
"WAAAH! RUKAWA-SAMA, KAKKOII!"  
  
Rukawa just shook his head, and went on to train himself alone.   
  
  
_ Girl, I will measure how much you love me  
I never had treated you right  
And do you remember when near start the year  
I'm true, honest, sweet and understanding  
  
  
_ "It's a dare, kitsune!" I reminded him not-that-painfully with a jab. "But that doesn't mean you have to treat them like filth. They may be annoying, but ..."  
  
He cut me off. "Do'ahou. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Hn. You just hate to admit that Tensai Sakuragi is right!" My voice softened as I looked at him. Oh, all the things I do for Smiley. Why am I helping him with this kitsune, anyway? Ah, well, that's not important.  
  
Now, let's see. Just how inclined are you towards girls?  
  
"Good luck in your relationship, kitsune." I gave him a meaningful look. "You're going to need it."   
  
  
_ Exactly 12 at the dot, I fetch you and we walk together  
You're always hoping that I'd appear  
  
  
_ Smiley was elated with the news.  
  
The longest relationship the kitsune ever had with any girl, which would be the shinetai, was two and a half weeks. Now he's giving it a last shot.  
  
Strangely, the mention, the act, and the mere thought of kitsune and Haruko-san dating didn't stir any murderous/suicidal urge. Amazing, really. I don't think that you would believe me if I told you that I was the one who initiated it.  
  
Yes, I, 'Reboundo Ou' Sakuragi 'Tensai' Hanamichi, was to be credited.  
  
They're holding it out much finer than any supposed, though. _Too_ fine. All the 'walking her home' thing and 'eating lunch together' bull.  
  
I bit my lip. What if Smiley's plan backfires completely, and kitsune and Haruko-san end up together? It's all too possible.  
  
I sighed. To think of all the hard work the Tensai had to endure to bring the two of them together ... Koshino would skin me alive, either way.  
  
I mean, at least, can't he be gratefully enough? Since he recognized the Tensai's skills at matchmaking, he asked me for help. Not that killing Rukawa wouldn't be rewarding, but Smiley would be after my blood, then. Nah. So I stalled. I mean, the result with the shinetai was enough to prove that kitsune's gay, but Koshino was so ... persuasive.  
  
Hn. Why couldn't he just rape Smiley, for god's sake, and get it done and over with? That would solve a lot of problems, wouldn't it? No more broken-hearted girls, no more lying to the kitsune (who, you might been wondering, was now my friend), no more bearing with an infatuated hentai, and no more whining threatening overly-jealous best friends (that would be Koshino).  
  
Hn. The best friend, the guy he's in love with, and the other best friend. Smiley, Kitsune, and Kosh-kosh (yeah, unlike some killjoy seniors that I know, he likes the nickname). Who should I pick?  
  
The sacrifices I do. Shrug. Well. I am the Tensai, after all.   
  
  
_ My friends asks me to go with them and I readily agree  
I didn't even consider that you'd be alone  
  
  
_ Okay. Psyche out, Hanamichi. You can do this.  
  
"Oi, kitsune!" I hollered after practice. He stopped. "You free tonight?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
I shook my head. "Hell, no. Smiley's got VIP tickets to this cool bar downtown Ryonan area. He said I can bring along a friend if I want."  
  
He tilted his head, which, translated, meant, "Why me?"  
  
I grinned. "C'mon, kitsune, you should go! I'm Tensai Sakuragi!"  
  
Before I could laugh the 'nyahaha' cackle, he said, "Do'ahou." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Sendou's coming?" It was more of a statement.  
  
"Un." Uh-oh. He _must_ go! Smiley will torture me! So what if Koshino will be sickeningly happy not having Rukawa around? Even he can't stop Smiley!  
  
"Anything wrong with that?"  
  
He stared at me, then, his azure eyes shocking from their absence. He crossed his arms. "Don't expect me to be polite."  
  
Whew. Damn. I broke a sweat. Stupid Smiley.   
  
  
_ We drank, had fun, you totally forgotten  
At the hot bodies around me, I almost lost control  
Thankfully, you were appeased  
Your cousin saw you, and he took you home  
  
  
_ "Kitsune, watch out!"  
  
Damn that stupid fox!  
  
The bike missed ramming into a parked Cadillac convertible by a hair.  
  
"Baka kitsune! You almost had us killed!" I ranted as he slowed the bike down by the sidewalk. "Do it when you're alone, if you don't mind!"  
  
"Do'ahou," he snapped icily. "You're in one piece, aren't you?"  
  
I refused to answer him. This was all Smiley's fault. Damned pervert.  
  
"I'll pedal," I offered. He was huffing so I went on. "I'm not suicidal, kitsune. Now, come on."  
  
Grudgingly, he stooped on the back, gripping my shoulders firmly. I shifted my position on the seat, wincing just a little. "Sit down. You're not helping, grappling my shoulders like that."  
  
"Do'ahou." He complied, though, taking up much of the seat himself. I couldn't complain that much, after all, it's his bike.  
  
He held my arms. I shrugged him off.  
  
"Baka kitsune. You'll fall if you don't hold on properly."  
  
His arms snaked around my waist in reply. I sighed at the proximity. Great. Just great. What would they say if anyone saw us like this?  
  
"... Do'ahou ..."  
  
He fell asleep. Aww ... he must have looked so adorable. Damn. Surely, Smiley would want to have his picture with that expression on his face ...  
  
My thoughts were rudely interrupted as his arms tightened around me and drool began to seep through my shirt.  
  
"Teme, kitsune! I don't care if you sleep, don't drool on me! Yarou, I can't breathe ...!"  
  
Thankfully, other than that, we reached the bar without any more mishaps. I was walking a little oddly, true, and he was massaging his side.  
  
We entered the dimly lit establishment, and I immediately engaged on the task of finding Smiley. I spotted him a few moments, and I dragged the baka kitsune with me.  
  
"Hana-kun, Rukawa! Nice to see you ..." he trailed off, mouth wide open.  
  
Koshino frowned at me. "You're late, Sakuragi."  
  
I jabbed a thumb at Smiley's direction. "He didn't tell any specific time."  
  
"Mind?" Kitsune indicated the unopened beer can directly in front of him on the table.  
  
Koshino shook his head disgustedly, as Smiley made an almost inaudible gurgling sound.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Kitsune opened the can and took a swig of the liquor. "Thanks."  
  
"Baka hentai," Kosho-kosh grumbled under his breath.  
  
I then realized that Smiley had not spoken, sans that stupid gurgle, or moved since kitsune and I arrived.  
  
"What's his problem?" I muttered. And I saw, clearly, what.  
  
Okay. So I didn't notice it a while back, but damn, kitsune looked so ...  
  
He was wearing black clingy revealing top that had a dragon emblazoned in the center, stonewashed denim pants, classy loafers, and a black leather trench coat, with white crosses decorating the collar and sleeves. And did he look so goddamn fine.  
  
Does he watch Weiß Kreuz? Because that was definitely a Kudou Youji fashion statement.  
  
He shrugged his trench coat off. Smiley was positively drooling, and Kosh-kosh was livid. I could understand perfectly. The sleeves of his black top, which was hidden by the coat, was made of a sheer material, still black, that accentuated his lean muscled arms.  
  
Oops. Other people were staring at kistune, too. Mostly, I noted with a groan, drooling girls. To add with a murderous Koshino and an infatuated Akira.  
  
I've gotta do something about it. Fast.  
  
I didn't expect, though, that he would speak first.  
  
"Dance with me. Or are you scared, do'ahou?"  
  
I never turn down a challenge. "You're on. Eat dust, Rukawa."  
  
"Show me."  
  
So, it went on like a showdown.  
  
Truth be told, kitsune was an amazing dancer. That cat-like grace he exhibits on court, he carried on to the dance floor. Damn that fox.  
  
The only time we broke apart was when Smiley insisted that he must dance with both of us.  
  
Nice timing, actually. The song was _Hot in Herre._  
  
Before Koshino could burst a nerve, however, he dragged Smiley off, and I resumed the challenge with Rukawa.  
  
After a few more songs, he decided to take a break, and Akira did, too. To prevent Kosh-kosh, who was tailing him, from inflicting Rukawa bodily harm, I joined them.  
  
"What time is it?" Koshino asked me, not taking his eyes of Smiley, sipping his fifth Martini. He's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.  
  
Guzzling down my beer, I glanced at his wristwatch absently. "Eleven ten."  
  
There was a sudden shift in kitsune's eyes. "Kitsune?"  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
He looked at me, ignoring Smiley's question, faintly sheepish. "I have a date." He, at least, had the shame to blush. I found it cute, by the way. Just slightly pink cheeks. Makes him look more ... well, gorgeous. "Supposedly."  
  
Smiley raised his eyebrows. Kosh-kosh smirked.  
  
Rukawa shrugged, picking up his neglected light malt. He took a long draught before speaking. "Hn. I'm sure she went home ..."  
  
I later learned that her cousin saw her, after she waited for about thirty minutes. But that's beside the point.  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
"What time was it?" Koshino couldn't help but ask, smiling victoriously.  
  
"Seven."  
  
He gave a low whistle. "Nice going."  
  
Akira then decided that I should bring him, the baka kitsune, home. Possibly since he molested Rukawa enough. More probably because he's drunk, and his hair gel had addled his brains enough to make him pass up a chance like this. I caught a relieved sigh from Koshino.  
  
"Hana-kun," he slurred. "Take care of him, will you?"  
  
"Sure, Smiley." I shot a worried look at Kosh-kosh. Uh-oh. A drunk Smiley is worse than Pervert Smiley. He got the message and dragged Akira home.  
  
I was left with Rukawa. Damn luck.   
  
  
_ But why do you turn a blind eye  
Even if you know that I've been cheating on you  
The love that you gave is always true  
I don't know what to do 'coz I don't have a clue  
  
  
_ "Hn. All the things I do for Smiley."  
  
I dumped Rukawa unceremoniously on his bed. I shook my head in exasperation.  
  
That damned kitsune had fallen asleep on the way back, which was no surprise really, but he was dead weight when I carried him inside his house. Fuck lean muscles! So what if he has lean muscles? He weighs a ton! Not that the Tensai can't carry him, but it was very annoying.  
  
I rummaged around his closet, looking for pajamas. No luck there, but I did find a pair of jogging pants. Better than nothing, wasn't it?  
  
"If only Smiley didn't have a crush on you ..."  
  
I returned to his bedside, plopping beside him. Stupid Smiley. Stupid Kitsune.  
  
I managed to take the black top off without any fuss. Hn. Kitsune really sleeps like a log. The next article of clothing was rather harder ...  
  
He kicked his shoes off, still in deep slumber, and grabbed my arm, probably mistaking it for a pillow.  
  
"Baka kitsune," I hissed. I pried his stubborn arms off. Rukawa's really lucky to be my friend, or he wouldn't be receiving a tensai's treatment!  
  
I undid the buckle of his pants and yanked it down, minding not to wake him, and folded it neatly beside the black shirt. I turned to look at Rukawa. It was a sight.  
  
"Damn." I wondered how many people would have been dying to be in my position now. Smiley's one of them, I'm sure.  
  
Stupid Kitsune was wearing a leather T-back. A skimpy leather T-back. Actually, my first impulse was to ask if it was Prada, but ... naah.  
  
Creamy, milky, porcelain legs, long, lean, and well-toned. Damn. Megane-kun have nice legs, but this quality was sinful. Granted, I've expected as much, but seeing it was another matter.  
  
How did I know about Megane-kun's legs? Well, there was the locker room. And Micchy said so.  
  
Anyway, before kitsune decided to have wet dreams, as a hard-on was not that easy to hide behind the scant leather, I hastily fitted the jogging pants on him.  
  
Now, after I tucked him in, I'd better be going and ... ooof!  
  
What the hell happened?!  
  
A bare chest was pressing onto my shoulder blades, and a warm leg was on top of my thigh. I struggled. Futile. He should be grateful that Smiley likes him and that he's my friend. I'd have punched him otherwise.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Oh. Was he awake? "Yarou ..."  
  
"Take off your clothes, do'ahou."  
  
Definitely awake. Insane, if I heard those words right.  
  
I snorted. "Get real, kitsune."  
  
"I'm serious." He tugged my shirt off over my head to emphasize his point. His breathing was on my neck. Oh, damn, it must be the liquor.  
  
I undresses grudgingly, stripped to my boxers. Thank God I didn't go command.  
  
"Stay."  
  
I wriggled. "Are you short of pillows, kitsune? Fine, fine, I'm staying ..." I wriggled some more. "As if I can escape ..."  
  
Nothing happened after that.  
  
But it was a start.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"So, kitsune, what happened then?"  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow as he stared at the coomputer, then Sakuragi. "She said it's up to me."  
  
"Hn." The redhead tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You have to conclude what happened to you and Haruko-san, 'us', Smiley, and Koshino. I guess."  
  
"Do'ahou." He began typing rapidly, and after a few minutes, moved over to show his work.  
  
"Okay ..." he muttered. "We got it on, Haruko became insane and suicidal," he shot him a reproaching glare with his brown eyes. "Koshino took care of Smiley by explaining that you like me and he likes him ..." He scanned down. "They became a couple, we became a couple ..."  
  
The raven-haired added a few lines for the conclusion.  
  
"And the couples _screwed happily ever after_?! What kind of crappy ending is that?!"  
  
"Do'ahou."  
  
"Teme, you can't end it like that!"  
  
Rukawa shrugged. "She'll edit it if she won't like it, Hana."  
  
Sakuragi rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples. "How did this started again?"  
  
"I found a stupid MP3 when I was researching. It was of a different language, but it has English1 lines ..." he ran a hand through his ebony locks. "I had it translated. Tough luck; the girl with translations wanted a fic out of it. A RuHana shipper. She asked me if I supported the shipping, and if I do, would I kindly co-write the fic with her."  
  
"Weird," Sakuragi commented. "You actually agreed."  
  
He sighed. "Do'ahou. She likes SenHana, too. And HaruHana."  
  
The redhead chuckled. "Sou. I get it. You're getting possessive again, Kaede."  
  
"Urusai, do'ahou." He pinned him on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm noisy?" Sakuragi purred, in seme mode. "Let's see if you can contain your screams, Kaede ..."  
  
In retrospect, Rukawa didn't scream. He just howled.  
  
  
What happened? I leave it to you guys.   
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
1 My classmate said that most Japanese like songs with English lines in them.  
  
[shrug] It fits, doesn't it?  
  
Strike I: Ru  
Strike II: Ka  
Strike III: Wa  
Strike IV: Haruko  
  
PoVs [in chronological order] 3rd person, Rukawa, 3rd person, Ka, 3rd person, Sakuragi, 3rd person.  
  
Try listening to the song. Believe me, when I did while I was reading this ... I ended up kissing the floor, laughing my ass off. When I tried reading with Anata dake Mitsumeteru ... I ended up spraying the floor with Pepsi Blue, almost choking.  
  
This is the original Filipino lyrics, which I don't claim as my own. (hides face, digs a hole and jumps in, never to come out again)  
  


Title: Di Karapat Dapat  
Artist: Salbakuta  
Album: Ayoko Ng Ganitong Life  
  
  
I  
(Bendeatha)  
Girl, aking susukatin pag-ibig mo sa akin  
Ginawa mong kabutihan di ko pinansin  
Na minsan tayong mag-kasama ako ay tinanong  
Kung mahal kita sumagot ako "hindi" ng pabulong  
Naka cross-finger sabay bawing mahal kita  
Halik sabay yakap at ika'y tuwang-tuwa  
Inutusan ka at ang sabi ko ibili mo 'ko ng coke  
Pag talikod mo ako ay nasuka halos lumawit ang throat  
Nag-set ka ng date para ma-meet ko parents mo  
Tinanggihan kita ang dahilan ako ay may ubo  
Imbis na magalit ako pa ang inalala  
Gamot ikaw pa ang bumili sa butika  
Lahat ng sakripisyo ang iyong ginawa  
Ngunit ang mahalin ka bakit di ko magawa  
Salamat sa pag-ibig mo at pagiging tapat  
Ang katulad ko sayo di karapat dapat  
  
Chorus:  
Di ako karapat dapat  
Mahulog sa iyo at magtapat oh whoa ho..  
Di ako karapat dapat  
Umibig sa iyo ng di sapat uhu...  
  
II  
(Madd Killah)  
Girl, aking susukatin ang pag-ibig mo sa akin  
Pag katapos galawin I'm gone with the wind  
Araw at gabi ikay ini-isantabi  
Iba't ibang bitch ginagalaw gabi-gabi  
Magtatakip silim ngunit wala pa rin sa iyong piling  
Best friend mo pa ang aking ginawang plea..  
Pag meron tayong date I'll always being late  
Deep inside, I really hate our date  
Pag meron akong kailangan sa'yo ako lumalapit  
Pero ano ang kapalit ika'y laging nilalait  
Para kang manika pag katapos pag laruan  
Itatapon lang sa basurahan na para isang basahan  
Hindi naman ako ganito nung una mokong makilala  
Pasulsol ng barkada ikay binalewala  
Hindi ko lubos maisip kung bakit sa iyo ito nangyayari  
Hindi ito ang pinapangarap kong love story  
  
Chorus  
  
III  
(Charlie Mack)  
Girl, aking susukatin ang pag-ibig mo sa akin  
Ika'y inabuso at tuluyan naging sakim  
And do you remember, when near start the year  
I'm true, honest, sweet and understanding  
Pag sakto alas-dose ika'y susunduin  
Ikaw ay umaasa na ako ay darating  
Akoy niyaya ng barkada agad akong sumama  
Hindi kona naisip na wala kang kasama  
Ang tropa'y nag kainuman bebot ang pulutan  
Sa tindi ng kembot mata koy umiikot  
At buti nalang ikaw ay napalagay  
Nakita ka ng pinsan mo agad sinabay  
Pero ba ganon nag bubulag bulagan  
Na kahit nalalaman kaliwa't kanan nilagawan  
My love that you gave is always true  
I don't know what to do 'coz I don't have a clue  
  
Chorus


End file.
